


My Sugar Daddy

by mariadlangelesbm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadlangelesbm/pseuds/mariadlangelesbm
Summary: Peter está enamorado de Tony, pero mientras busca llamar su atención no está dispuesto a renunciar a los placeres y derechos de la soltería.





	My Sugar Daddy

Despertó con la luz del Sol golpeando su rostro. Era sábado; por lo que como cualquier adolescente normal, Peter podía haberse quedado hasta tarde en la cama.

Pero él no era un adolescente normal, él era agradable vecino Spiderman.

Sabía que debía levantarse enseguida, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero la noche anterior había estado trabajando hasta tarde debido a su "trabajo". Dispuesto a seguir durmiendo, se dio la vuelta abrazando la almohada. 

Por desgracia, su tía May no opinaba lo mismo. Se mantuvo golpeando la puerta de su habitación durante dos minutos enteros requiriendo su atención.

—¡Peter, despierta! ¡Tienes la pasantía de Industrias Stark! —dio un gruñido, molesto y se levantó tirando las sábanas al borde de la cama. Tenía tanto sueño.

—¡Ya voy! ¡Deja de aporrear la puerta, tía! —pidió mientras rascaba su nuca y con la otra mano sujetaba la toalla que había pasado la noche en la desgastada silla frente a su escritorio.

A pasos lentos se dirigió al baño. Bostezó al salir por la puerta, un enorme cardenal decorando su piel, en la zona de las costillas provocó un grito agudo de su tutora quien preocupada quiso averiguar si alguna costilla estaba rota.

Tomando las manos temblorosas de la mujer, besó su frente y sonrió intentando tranquilizarla. Había dado resultado. 

Ya en la ducha dejó soltar un quejido lleno de dolor. Realmente debía tener alguna costilla rota. Pero ya le pediría consejos a su mentor para soportar el dolor o demás.

Tony Stark. Anthony Edward Stark. Millonario, genio, playboy y filántropo, que con una de sus sonrisas sarcásticas quedaba completamente desarmado, y todo porque estaba enamorado de él. La situación había empezado hacía dos años cuando fue reclutado por el magnate con tan solo quince años para ayudarlo en la tan reconocida Guerra Civil.

Siempre había admirado a su mentor, desde muy pequeño. Así que simplemente ser reconocido por él, había sido un sueño hecho realidad. Pero no acabó todo ahí. Las cosas hubieran sido sencillas de ser así. Pero claro, ¡su vida nunca era sencilla!

Se había dado cuenta hacía casi un año. En verano, cuando su hermano de la ciencia Harley Keener, volvió a Estados Unidos para pasar la estación en el Complejo de los Vengadores, con Tony y con él. Los celos.

Que su hermano pasara más tiempo con Tony que él mismo le hizo mucho daño. Se había sentido bastante desplazado. Pero no era eso.

Las manos de Tony arreglando el pelo de su amigo, pellizcando sus mejillas. ¡Por favor! Su pecho se había hundido, se había sentido horrible. La complicidad de ambos no la entendía y le hacía daño.

Cuando se dio cuenta de porqué se sentía de aquella manera, lo único que pudo hacer fue huir, como un cobarde. Cuatro días donde ambos, tanto su mentor como su amigo; se volvieron locos buscándolo.

Nada más cruzó miradas con los ojos furiosos y preocupados de su tutor, mojó su ropa de interior. Que pena que en aquel momento no fueran de marca. Ahora sí lo eran, Calvin Klein... ¡No debía andarse por las ramas! 

¡Y tampoco gastar tanta agua! Su tía lo mataría.

Salió con la toalla rodeando su cintura, el pelo todavía mojado y con la mirada perdida. Una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina avisándole de que su tía se había ido. Bueno, no le quedaba más remedio que desayunar de camino a la Torre donde había estado situada al principio la vivienda y la base de los Vengadores.

De vuelta a su habitación se puso la ropa que su tía le había preparado. ¿Por qué seguía haciéndolo aunque le pidiera que no lo hiciera? ¡Por favor! ¡Tenía diecisiete años!

Una camisa blanca con vaqueros azules y sus deportivas. Unos calcetines blancos, siempre le sudaban los pies. Menos mal que su traje era transpirable.

Tomó su cartera de la cómoda y su maleta junto con las llaves de casa para después salir por la puerta y cerrar la cerradura.  
Bajó corriendo las escaleras para finalmente salir a la calle. Era febrero. Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde San Valentín. Esperaba que su mentor hubiera recibido sus bombones de café.

Cogió un autobús que lo llevaría a la zona sur donde podría pasar por su cafetería favorita y comprarse algo para desayunar. Aprovecharía y le llevaría algo a su mentor, también.

Una vez hubo llegado a Donna's House esperó en la fila. Una vez fue su turno fue recibido gratamente con una bolsa de desayuno para dos personas. No era la primera vez que lo hacía.  
Pagó enviándole saludos a la dueña y a su hija.

Una llamada lo sorprendió en la parada de autobús. Respondió con una sonrisa al leer en la pantalla quién era el remitente.

—¡Hola, Harry! —saludó a su amigo.

— _Hola Peter. ¿Qué tal el día? ¿Tienes planes hoy?_

 _—_ Por ahora me está yendo bastante bien, ¿y a ti? Por desgracia sí. Tengo pasantía con el señor Stark.

— _Me alegro mucho, yo también. Gracias por preguntar. Oh, que pena. ¿Y mañana?_

 _—_ Mañana tengo la compra de la semana con tía May pero después estoy libre.

— _Eso no es verdad. Vienes conmigo al centro comercial de compras._

—Lo que tú digas, Harry —soltó una fuerte carcajada sentándose en el bus una vez hubo llegado a la parada.

— _Tengo que dejarte, hablamos más tarde —_ una pequeña pausa acompañada de susurros.— _Adiós, Peter._

—Hasta luego Harry.

Bostezó acomodándose en el asiento, suspirando sonoramente. A su lado, una chica se removió incomoda. Tenía su teléfono muy cerca de su cuerpo.  
Una sonrisa grande se extendió por su rostro, pero no de felicidad, más bien de éxtasis y superioridad.

Tragó grueso al darse cuenta lo que había en la pantalla del aparato electrónico.  
Era ella. Completamente desnuda. Y muchos comentarios, demasiados.  
La aplicación fue cerrada y se apoyó a la ventana.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te ves un poco pálido? —alzó la mirada. La chica le estaba hablando.

—Oh, yo... Sí. Gracias —sus mejillas ardían fuertemente.

—No las des —le restó importancia moviendo su mano de un lado a otro.— Un placer, soy _Persona._

—Un placer, soy Peter —extendió su mano y el saludo fue correspondido.

Mantuvieron una conversación corta, muy escueta y cortés. Ella bajó del autobús despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

Recordaría a la perfección aquel cabello azul, piel completamente blanca como la nieve y ojos ámbar. Entablada en unos pantalones a cuadros amarillos y negros junto con un top negro y una americana del mismo estampado que sus pantalones. Le favorecía bastante.  
Tampoco olvidaría el pedazo cuerpo que había visto en la imagen. Claramente era la muchacha. Era obvio.

¿Por qué le satisfacía aquello? ¿Le gustaba llamar la atención de la gente? No parecía ser esa clase de persona.

Bajó del ascensor en su parada, con la maleta colgada en su hombro izquierdo y la bolsa con los dos desayunos en la mano contraria.  
Entró en el edificio pasando los respectivos controles y ante la sorpresa de varios empleados, subió al ascensor con acceso directo y exclusivo al laboratorio del dueño de la empresa.

Una vez salió tras más de treinta pisos recorridos encontró al mayor tumbado boca arriba sobre el sofá con una gran taza de café en su mesa. Que debía ser de la noche anterior. Seguía dormido. Según su reloj, eran las diez y media de la mañana.

—Buenos días V.I.E.R.N.E.S, ¿cuántas horas ha dormido el señor Stark?

—Buenos días Peter. El señor Stark lleva dormido diez horas y diecisiete minutos.

—Gracias preciosa —sonrió dulce y se acercó al hombre. Agachándose a su altura para remover su cuerpo suavemente.

Repitió la acción varias veces hasta que el contrario abrió sus ojos. Los dos pares de ojos color chocolate se encontraron.

—Buenos días señor Stark —saludó levantándose para tirar la taza de café.

—Lo serán para ti, mocoso —sus piernas temblaron. La voz era ronca grave y gruesa.

—He traído el desayuno.

—Buenos días, entonces —soltó una carcajada dejando sobre la mesa una taza de café negro y un café de avellanas, dos donas para su mentor y una galleta de Red Velvet para él.

Desayunaron en silencio, disfrutando del tiempo y la tranquilidad. De la calma.

Se levantó para tirar los envases que habían utilizado mientras Tony se duchaba para después ir al laboratorio. Sonrió con las mejillas ardiéndole de nuevo.   
¿Dónde estaba Virginia? Quería hacerle algunas preguntas.

Palmeó sus manos y se limpió la camiseta para después observar la mesa, el Stark Phone de su mentor vibró mientras la pantalla se encendía. Una notificación de redes sociales.

Interesado se acercó y desbloqueó la pantalla, ¿no tenía seguro? Extraño.   
Su corazón empezó a latir con gran fuerza cuando la imagen de un chico completamente desnudo se mostró en su pantalla, piel ligeramente morena, cabello oscuro.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la encimera y se alejó cubriendo sus labios con ambas manos. Sorprendido se observó en el espejo situado al lado del gran ventanal. Sus ojos se abrieron más cuando su reflejo le devolvió una gran sonrisa.

Ya sabía cómo llamar su atención. 


End file.
